New Age: Hero Project
by Yami Kamigami
Summary: Alexander Evans es un chico que vive en un mundo de Superheroes soñando con ser uno, cuando tuvo un encuentro con una chica que le pedía su ayuda toda su vida dio un giro inesperado, decidiendo rescatarla y en el proceso formar una especie de equipo de metahumanos y personas con habilidades extraordinarias el cual estaba destinado a la grandeza.
1. Capitulo 1: Alexander Evans

Meridian City, lugar cubierto de las penumbras de la noche y solo iluminada por la luz de los autos que van y vienen además de la luna que estaba en su máximo punto. En una casa de gran tamaño en las orillas de la ciudad se encontraba un niño pequeño de 8 años aguardando tras una polvorienta ventana, este niño tenía el pelo negro azabache que hacían juego con sus enormes ojos grises plata, y haciendo contraste con su tez pálida, usando un camisón de color gris que tenía un murciélago negro dibujado en el área del pecho y un pantalón de algodón del mismo color que el camisón. El niño se mantenía de puntillas, durante segundos e incluso minutos, para tras lo que sería relativamente una larga espera la entrada del lugar quedase iluminada por las farolas de un auto negro brillante, del cual se bajaba un hombre alto, de cabello perfectamente alineado, ojos cafés y unas ojeras por el cansancio, portando un traje de vestir negro. Aquel hombre caminaba hasta entrar por la puerta y ver de frente al niño, mostrándose un poco sorprendido, más mostrando una expresión alegre.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy papa?

\- Me fue bien hijo, solo que hay cierto desacuerdo- Decía despeinando a su hijo.

Alzaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo llevaba cargando por un pasillo y subia unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de roble, la cual al abrirla daba paso a una pequeña habitación infantil, con una cama individual en el centro que tenía una colcha roja y con varios rayos amarillos. Alrededor de esta un montón de juguetes tirados de distintos personajes y la pared del fondo llena de póster, en los cuales se distinguía un caballero oscuro, un cyborg, un hombre triton y otro con capucha y arco. A la izquierda un tocador con varios libros y álbumes de fotos. El padre dejaba a su hijo sobre la cama y le arropaba.

-Ya es noche, duermete...- No terminaba aquella oración puesto que un golpeteo llamaba a la puerta, a lo cual el padre miraba por la ventana del cuarto, la cual estaba a la derecha de la cama. -No salgas Alex. Papa tiene que arreglar unos asuntos- Decía tras voltearse y dirigirse con prisa a la puerta para salir por ella y cerrarla con fuerza.

Pasaron los segundos y tras asegurarse de que no volvería Alex se levantaba de golpe para comenzar a caminar por su cuarto, tomando un álbum que al abrirlo se veían fotos de una señora con su hijo, el cual era el mismo Alex, lo cual le traía nostalgia.

No se por donde empezar... mi nombre es Alexander Evans, como ya lo habrán notado soy un fantático de los súper héroes, siempre soñando con ser uno. Mi padre se llama Jhon Evans, traba en el Pentágono, algo que sería divertido si no trabajara hasta cuándo sale de su oficina. Mi madre murió hace cuatro años, cosas del trabajo justificó mi padre...

Cerraba el álbum y con pasos suaves se acercaba a la puerta y pegaba el oído a esta, con esperanza a oír algo, más parecían simples susurros imposibles de interpretar, lo cual lo llevo a ir más lejos. Giro la perilla con cuidado y abrió con una gran pausa, aumentando sus nervios y ritmo cardíaco. Con aquellos pies fugaces avanzó por el largo pasillo y sin esperar a nada se deslizó y escondió tras una segunda puerta oyendo aquella plática inquietante.

-¡No puedo creer que ayas venido a mi casa!

-Debes entenderlo Evans, estamos a un paso, ¡Un sólo paso!. No es por ti, ni por mi, Green Lantern lo dijo, una guerra se acerca y no estamos preparados para ella. ¡Ellos son el arma que nos asegurará la victoria!- Aquel que hablaba era un hombre de pequeña estatura, cabellos canucios y unos lentes redondos y a su izquierda estaba una persona de pequeña estatura, que portaba una capucha que cubría su rostro.

-Esto no está a discusión. No son armas, son niños, ¡que entre a tu cabeza¡

Alex se sobresaltada por el tono de su padre, nunca lo había visto así de molesto por algo, más lo sorprendente no fue la cólera de su padre, si no, que alguien noto la sorpresa de Alex, a una distancia de 5m, el encapuchado giraba su vista en medio de la discusión y miraba directo a Alex como si no estuviese la puerta, ella sabía que los estaba espiando. Era una chica, joven, quizá de la edad de Alex, de aquel gorro salían unos finos cabellos rojos escarlata, y entre la oscuridad brillaban sus ojos miel, más al girar la cabeza por completo algo resaltó, su piel verdosa, lo cual volvió a disparar el ritmo cardíaco de Alex. La chica lo miro por unos segundos para después mover sus labios articulando una palabra sin sonido... "Auxilio"... Las manos le temblaban y su piel se erizaba.

¿Mi ayuda?, pero, ¿como podría ayudarle un niño de 8 años?.

Más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de aquel señor de lentes.

-La conversación terminó. Vámonos Alice- El señor daba media vuelta y era seguido por la chica pelirroja.

Aquella noche no logre dormir, cuando lo intentaba las pesadillas me perseguían. ¿Qué era esa guerra de la que hablaban?, ¿Quién era esa chica… Alice?, Y ¿Acaso podría hacer algo por ayudarla?, demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Han pasado ya 7 años desde ese día, estoy en primer semestre de preparatoria, aunque ya es el último día de clases, mi padre prometió llevarme a Central City, allí reside uno de mis héroes favoritos.

Se veía un Alex joven, su caballera azabache se había alargado volviéndose alborotado, ojos fríos color plata pero que mantenían un brillo, de tez pálida, con 1.72m de altura. Portaba un uniforme negro con detalles azules y una mochila roja sangre. Frente a él un chico que superaba a Alex por 6cm, de espalda ancha y manos enormes, una cara robusta y brazos largos.

-¿Que pasa Evans?, ¿Feliz por que es el último día?, ¿Piensas que te librarás de mi?, no Evans, los insectos como tú no se salvan tan fácilmente.

-Ya es sorpresa que los animales como tú hablen Bullock- Decía Alex de manera desafiante.

Bullock se molestaba y miraba intimidante a Alex -Creo que tendré que cerrarte esa boca tuya- ponía su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

-No sabes en qué te estás metiendo Bullock.

-Yo soy quien debería decirte eso- Le empujaba haciendo que se ladiase hacia la izquierda, más en ese mismo instante aprovechando el impulso lanzaba su brazo derecho para rodear el brazo del contrario y detenerle con fuerza y en un instante que apenas lograba captar el cerebro humano posicionó su mano izquierda en el hombro del contrario comenzando a estirar el brazo de Bullock.

-No intentes moverte, tienes cinco segundos para pedir perdón, o te dislocare el brazo... 5... 4...- Estiraba más el brazo y presionándolo -... 3... 2...

\- ¡Perdón Evans!, ¡Perdon!, deja mi brazo- Decía en un lloriqueo miedoso.

Alex lo dejo ir, y la banda de Bullock no lo volvió a molestar en todo el día, esto hacia su último día como uno de los mejores. En la salida ya estaba su papá esperándole, pero a diferencia de lo que el deseaba era con una mirada acusadora.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que hayas amenazado a un compañero?!- Decía Jhon en tono autoritario, cuando ya estaban en el auto.

-Sabes que no lo haría, no tengo ni idea de como dislocar un hueso.

-Todos estos años en Tae Wuan Do, Artes Marciales y Gimansia no fuero para esto Alex.

-No olvides el curso intensivo de Jeet Kune Do...- Notaba la mirada juiciosa de su padre -Perdón…- Decía tras un resoplido.

-Bueno- Miraba hacia el frente -Tomaremos una desviación de Central City…- Antes de que su hijo lo interrumpiera este seguía hablando -… Necesito ir a arregla unos asuntos estamos en proceso de cerrar una subdivisión de Cadmus.

Eso lo dice porque piensa que soy un ignorante en ese tema, mas no es así. Cuando tenía 10 años descubrí aquel secreto que resguardaba.

Un pequeño Alex se encontraba resguardando tras la ventana de su cuarto, su padre se alejaba del lugar en su auto, esto fue una señal para el chico, el cual salió corriendo hasta un cuarto del fondo, el cual siempre tenía llave y su padre le prohibía hacercarse. Sabía que allí estaba la respuesta a sus incógnitas, por lo cual había pasado días pensando como entrar. Sin una mejor estrategia sacaba un para de ganzúas para utilizarlas sobre la perilla y forzarla, tardó unos segundos pero logro abrir aquella puerta. Sin esperar a nada pues era poco el tiempo con el que contaba entró a un despacho pequeño, en el centro había un escritorio sobre el que había un montón de carpetas y recortes de periódico, a los costados repisas, todo cubierto de capas de polvo y telarañas adornando el lugar, la maderas crugian señal de su vejez, aún que era difícil notar todo esto por la muy tenue luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas.

Pasaba a sentarse en la silla para darle la espalda a la ventana diminuta y comenzó a limpiar el polvo por en sima de los papeles, su padre tenía meses sin entrar, es normal que estuviese en ese estado. Primero leyó los periódicos que estaban por en sima, entre tantas leyó:

 _"Y ya han pasado semanas desde que la actividad del Caballero de la Noche ha disminuido, algo curioso es que no se le ha visto con su joven acompañante de uniforme rojo. Fuertes rumores aseguran que en un atentado contra la vida del mismo, el chico maravilla ha perdido su vida, se ha dicho de todo, desde una confabulación de criminales hasta el enigmático enemigo del Caballero, pero bien, aunque son solo rumores, podríamos asegurar que hubo una muerte en la familia"._

El resto del periódico se encontraba arrancado y era imposible saber más, por lo cual decidía pasar mejor a revisar las carpetas, hojeando con velocidad todas y cada una de ellas, hasta detenerse en una que tenía la etiqueta "Cadmus" escrito con letras rojas.

" _Proyecto Firestorm_

 _Gracias a las investigaciones que hemos tenido sobre la matriz Firestorm logramos descubrir cómo se logra la unión de los átomos, más ya que no hemos tenido apoyo del mismo sujeto conocido como Firestorm la investigación ha sufrido tropiezos, es imposible estabilizar la matriz. Recurrimos a una última medida utilizar la matriz sobre niños y contenerlos, con la esperanza de que su proceso evolutivo estabilice la misma matriz para su supervivencia. Seguimos esperando resultados_ ".

Yo conocía al héroe conocido como Firestorm, el siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, ¿Por que se reusaría a ayudar en el proyecto?, ¿acaso era algo tan malo?.

 _"Frost_

 _Ya han pasado dos años desde que lo tenemos aquí, sorprendentemente su cuerpo se está adaptando para sobrevivir al frío extremo y sus signos vitales están mejorando, es como si pasase a formar parte del hielo en que está encerrado, lo hemos apodado Frost. Esperamos que aquel niño que terminó congelado sea la clave para poder aumentar la resistencia humana, seguiremos informando"_.

Cada vez se volvía peor, ¿Mantenían a un niño congelado?.

 _"Proyecto M_

 _Gracias a la obtención del ADN del ente conocido como Mr. Marthian hemos podido analizar y replicar su estructura celular, para así poder ingetarlo en niños de 3 años que estén listos para recibir el gen M. Los resultados han sido fabulosos, conforme los niños crecen el ADN se ha logrado adaptar a sus cuerpos y evolucionar junto con ellos, creando una perfecta adaptación mutua. Con un total de tres sujetos de pruebas hemos logrado que estos comienzen demostrar habilidades que superan las leyes de la física, los sujetos han demostrado telepatía, telquinesis, cambio de forma, vuelo, entre otras. El único defecto encontrado es que aquellos genes han dominado sobre el propio gen del contenedor, volviendo su anatomía más cercana a la de los Marcianos. Esperamos contar con su apoyo para realizar más pruebas._

 _-Cadmus"_.

Lo que sea que fuera Cadmus, utilizaba a niños para formar armas, era algo inhumano.

Volviendo al presente y haciendo la parada en un edificio blanco de dos plantas, el cual se veía impecable. Jhon entraba al lugar junto a su hijo.

-Buenos días Jhon.

-Buenos días Fred. Vengo a hablar con tu jefe.

-Sí, me informaron de la cita- Posaba su mirada sobre Alex -El niño se queda.

Tras aquella sentencia Alex paso a sentarse en una silla que estaba en el vestibulo, qudandose en compañía del guardia de la puerta, el cual constantemente le echaba miradas juiciosas. Pasaron segundos, minutos y hasta una hora de espera, Alex no hayaba el momento de que su padre volviese.

Y esta es la historia de mi vida, un chico rodeado de situaciones extrañas más un existir aburrido.

El cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle, los ojos giraban hasta enfocarse en la ventana para poder ver el exterior. Más lo que vio es como esta se, esto le causó confusión ya que era tiempo de calor, con curiosidad se acerco a esta, notando como curiosamente el frío comenzaba a aumentar y erizar su piel, intento empujar la ventana para notar que estaba bloqueada por fuera y al comenzar a sentirse débil rápidamente tapó su boca y nariz con el cuello de su playera. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, ya había inhalado mucho, el guardia caía frente a él, este no se había dado cuenta del gas a tiempo y lo había inhalado todo, quedando inconsciente al instante. Fueron segundos agonizantes, su pecho se oprimía y su cuerpo caía al suelo de igual manera, con su vista borrosa alcanzó a notar como una figura entraba por la puerta, era un hombre alto y con ropas blancas.

-Wow Wow, ¿Alguien noto el gas?... Alguien noto el gas. Me impresionas chico- Decía una voz burlona. - ¿Quieres que te explique que use?, bueno, es una droga que relaja los músculos y hace que el cerebro no funcione correctamente, su único defecto es que en su estado gaseosa es muy fría y puede llegar a notarse- Con un andar relajado llegaba a una de las computadoras de la recepción y conectaba una memoria negra a uno de los puertos USB para instantes después se escuchase un ruido molesto con luces parpadesntes rojas que daban alerta. -Amo ese sonido- Decía con una sonrisa elegante, Alex ya no pudo ver más pues su cuerpo ya no resistió cediendo ante el gas perdía la conciencia.

-Oye, oye, ¿sigues vivo?... ¡Despierta maldita basura! - Una voz agresiva y molesta le regresaba a la vida, cuando los ojos de Alex divisaban luz lograba notar una figura femenina que estaba junto a él. Era piel caucásica, o al menos eso alcanzaba a diferenciar ya que poseía un antifaz negro en la cara, de su gorro oscuro caían mechones rizados color azabache, con un traje que cubría todo su cuerpo de el mismo color oscuro que su gorro más con detalles de líneas azules, más lo quedó más claro el arco tensado que apuntaba directo a su rostro y detrás de ella una ventana rota por donde obviamente había entrado. -Como hagas un movimiento agresivo soltaré esta flecha directo a tu ojo. Ahora, ponte de rodillas y mantén los brazos tras tu cabeza.

Alex no sabía qué hacer, sus manos no temblaban dejando claro que estaba dispuesta a disparar aquella flecha. Decidiendo hacer caso levantándose hasta quedar de rodillas y ver directo a los ojos de la chica notando una mutación genética en estos. -Heterocromia…- Decía Alex mientras llevaba poco a poco sus manos hacia arriba, más estas palabras confundían a la arquera. -Tus ojos poseen una anomalía conocida como heterocromia, una anomalía extremadamente rara, mientras tu ojo derecho es morado, el izquierdo es café oscuro, con esa información sería fácil descubrir tu identidad…- Su brazo temblaba en ese momento como si la hubiesen arrinconado, Alex aprovechó esta abertura que dejó para en un movimiento repentino con sus manos alzadas extenderlas para sujetar el arco y moverlo hacia la izquierda, así cambiando la dirección de la flecha que era soltada por la arquera a la vez que la embestía con su hombro en el estómago lanzándole hacia detrás.

-Tsk… Maldito- Se sostenía el estómago con la mano izquierda y el arco con la derecha. Fue un segundo de tensión y miradas desafiantes, para después Alex lanzarse a contra de la arquera y esta respondía esquivándolo y propinándole un rodillazo en el abdomen para sacarle el aire y después le daba con el arco en la nuca para que cayese al suelo. -Ríndete.

Alex aprovechaba el estar en el suelo para dar un giro rápido y patear la parte trasera de su tobillo para que perdiera el equilibrio y cállese junto a él. -Bromeas, apenas vamos comenzando

Tomando una flecha de su carcaj rodaba para intentar encajar la punta en el rostro de Alex más este alcanzaba a moverse rozándole esta la mejilla y aprovechando esto para sujetar su brazo y golpear en la articulación del codo para que no pudiera moverle mucho. La arquera se aparaba de un salto para alejarse.

-Tienes buenos reflejos…

-No sé si sentirme alagado o intentar huir- Decía en tono bromista. -Pero donde quedaría mi reputación si huyo de una niña- Decía levantándose y mostrando unos ojos plateados profundos y desafiantes. -Oh, perdón, no quería decir eso- Se tapaba la boca cubriendo una sonrisa alardearte. La arquera molesta tomaba una de las flechas de su carcaj y se apresuraba hacia el para atacarle.

Cayó en mi trampa, ahora desviare su flecha y creare una contusión en su cabeza. Autodefensa básica.

Tal como predijo Alex la flecha iba a su costado, más este alcanzó a sujetar la flecha para desviarla una vez más, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba en el rostro de la arquera se notó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, y antes de que pudiera noquearla la punta de la flecha libero una carga de electricidad que viajó por el brazo de Alex hasta electrocutar todo su cuerpo y dejarlo entumido, a lo que la arquera le sujetaba contra la pared presionándole los hombros y sacando una flecha más para rozar con la punta la yugular de Alex.

-Habla rápido si no quieres morir. ¿Qué relación tienes con CADMUS?, y ¿Quién más está invadiendo el lugar? - Decía en tono amenazante y autoritario.

-En primera, tu cuerpo está muy cerca, esto no se ve bien, imagínate que podría pensar la gente. En segunda no deberías jugar con esas cosas, alguien podría salir herido, o sin un ojo- Aumentaba su tono de una forma burlesca. - ¡Tercera!, las cosas afiladas me ponen nervioso, si sigues así tendré secuelas emocionales, ¿sabías?, mi mami tendrá que ayudarme a superar esto, a espera… ¡Cuarta!, mi padre trabaja en el Pentágono por lo cual tal vez eso me involucre indirectamente con CADMUS, aunque no estoy seguro, hace no mucho juraría que eso es una marca de cereal…- La ultima la anunciaba como un presentador. - ¡QUINTA!, deberías ser amable con la gente, tal vez así no parecieras un ogro feroz y pasaras a ser una sexy supervillana… a no espera… la quinta era que yo pensaba que tú estabas con el invasor, pero bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿podrías dejarme ir?, tengo rato sin ir al baño y ya me urge.

Esta le soltaba con una clara molestia y repugna en el rostro -Genial, Arrow se adelantó y yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con un enorme idiota.

-Sabes, tengo sentimientos, justo donde duele eh, de una vez maltrata gatitos si quieres- Se sostenía el pecho como broma.

La arquera lo ignoraba y daba media vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera arquera, ¡Antes de que te vayas!, ¿Me darías tu número?, emmm, es para una tarea.

-Pfff- Sin decir más, la chica corría directo hacia un hoyo donde se supondría debería estar el elevador, mas era obvio que este había caído, saltando por allí lanzaba una flecha con un cordel saliendo de ella hacia arriba y esta repercutía al encajarse en algo, aprovechándose de esto para descender con cuidado.

-Sólo para aclarar, ¿Eso es un no?

Dejando de lado mi faceta fanboy de Green Arrow debo pensar una forma de poder hacer algo Pensaba ya con una expresión seria regresando a su rostro.

Caminando hasta la computadora donde previamente el invasor había puesto el USB notaba que todos los códigos de seguridad estaban desactivados pudiendo acceder a todas partes, lo más seguro es que ese fuese el objetivo del invasor.

Puedo acceder a toda su base de datos, pero, ¿Que debería investigar?. No siempre se presentan oportunidades como esta Al preguntarse esto un recuerdo fugaz pasaba por su cabeza.

-Plantas 04, 07 y 10. Anotado- Decía tras mirar el mapeado del lugar en que se encontraba y leer varios documentos.

Regresaba a la recepción para fijarse en que la única bajada era aquel elevador faltante, puesto las escaleras de los costados estaban destruidas de alguna manera extraña. Decidiendo tomar un par de flechas que habían quedado tiradas por el combate y daba un salto hacia la nada usando las puntas de las flechas para encajarlas en la cuerda que antes sostenía el elevador, creando una fricción que frenaba la caída acompañado de chispas volátiles. Aún así el descenso era muy rápido y en cuanto Alex pudo salto en dirección de un hueco rodando para absorber el impacto más aún así dañándose el abdomen y brazos.

Tomando un respiro en su insensante dolor alcanzaba a leer una inscripción que decía "Planta 12". Se había pasado de su destino, así que la idea se formó rápido en su cabeza, era hora de ascender. Se levantó con dificultad y cojeando giro por un pasillo para encontrarse una escena repulsiva, cuerpo despedazados por todo el suelo, y sangre adornando las paredes, incluso podían notarse organos esparcidos. Alex tuvo una revoltura de estómago, más no quizi pensarlo mucho y pasó rápido entre los cuerpos.

¿Que pasó aquí?, el elevador, la escalera, los guardias muertos... ¿Que sucedió en el tiempo que estaba inconsciente?, y ¿Que pasó con mi padre?.

Ascendiendo por las escaleras alcanzó la planta 11 estando ya más cerca de su objetivo. Notaba marcas de garras por todas partes y sangre que resaltaba en las paredes blancas del lugar. Algo que no sabía preguntado es por que tenia tantas plantas subterráneas, que clases de cosas escondería.

-¡Alto allí!- Su inspección era interrumpida por un grupo de guardias que apuntaban con rifles a su cuerpo, procediendo ellos de su espalda. -¿Eres uno de los genomorfos?...- Alex giraba su mirada y los guardias temblaban para sin esperar respuesta acuar por miedo. -¡Disparen!

Varios proyectiles se dirigieron hacia Alex y este en un instante comenzó a hacer parkour para correr por las paredes y poder evitar los disparos, comenzando a correr hacia las escaleras, más no iba a ser tan fácil, uno de los disparos dio de lleno en su pierna antes de que saliera del rango de vista de los guardias. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó por fin a la planta 10 sabiendo que los guardias no tardarían en llegar. Comenzó a ver la multitud de puertas a lo largo de un pasillo y movió su vista con rapidez para alcanzar a leer los carteles en sima de estas sin tener que moverse de su lugar y en cuanto vio "J5" se dirigió al panel de seguridad de esta.

Recuerda, era un código de cuatro dígitos... Bien, aquí parece que los números más comunes son dos, siete y cuatro, con la enorme cantidad de posibilidades... No tengo tiempo de probarlas todas... Por el deterioro... El siete es el número que se repite dos veces, y la casilla con la huella mas fresca es el dos, por lo cual este es el último número... Escuchó como los guardias subían las escaleras y apresurado oprimió "7472".

Los guardias ya habían subido y estaban recargando sus armas.

-¡Este es el trato!, ¡Yo te digo cómo salir y tu me ayudas!

-¿Te volviste loco chico?- Decia el guardia. -¡Disparen ya!

Los hombres apuntaron sus armas y justo en el instante que iban a jalar el gatillo la puerta junto Alex se fundió como si estuviese expuesta a un calor intenso y por este orificio salieron varios torrentes de fuego que giraban en espiral hasta impactar en el pecho a los guardias provocándoles quemaduras profundas y salvando a Alex.

-No necesito tu ayuda...- Por la puerta salía un joven de estatura superior a la promedio, tez morena clara, ojos totalmente amarillos, cabello azabache semi largo y parcialmente recogido hacia de tras y unos mechones brincaban hacia el frfrentee su cabeza y manos salían bocanadas de fuego que poco a poco chamuscaban su traje blanco ademas de causarle un aura de calor impresionante. -... Pero te debo una por liberarme. Puedes contar conmigo para acabar con esos idiotas.

"Nombre Clave: Proyecto Firestorm, Alojado en Planta 10, Sala J5. El individuo ha evolucionado hasta ser totalmente uno solo, aún que perdió varias de su habilidades de origen, aún es capaz de liberar explosiones químicas y generar fuego además de controlar los átomos para redirigirlo. El proyecto ha sido un fracaso, debemos continuar". Eso decía la información, alguien a quien le prohibieron ver la luz del sol desde niño y creció con resentimiento, más aún le queda esperanza, el primero... El conocido como "Deathstorm".

-Traigan a Omega...- Decía con su último aliento uno de los guardias caídos a su comunicador, a lo que Deathstorm reaccionaba con un remate donde derretía sus órganos.

-Esto es malo. Trairan a Omega, tenemos que escapar ya.

-¿Que es Omega?- Decía Alex confundido.

-Es la mayor medida de seguridad, es un genomorfo de nivel S.

Sin seguir aquella plática, decidió hacer caso al consejo de Deathstorm tomando un arma de los cuerpos calcinados para enfundarla en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y comenzar a cojear hacia las escaleras.

-Estamos en el piso 10, subiremos estas escaleras hasta hacer una pausa en el piso 4, allí necesito hacer algo.

-¿Que hay en la Planta 4?

-Está alguien allí.

-¿Tu novia?- Death se burlaban de el.

-Lo dice el chico que no ha visto una chica en su vida.

-¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo?- Miraba a Alex desafiante.

-Death, Death... Sabes, ese nombre no te queda, que tal algo más humano, ¿Te gusta Daniel?

-Me da igual.

-Bien, mi estimado Daniel, yo tengo algo que tu no.

-¿Que?, ¿Estupidez?- Le contestaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Actitud...- Alex mostraba una sonrisa enorme.

Daniel bufaba y pasaba a poner los brazos tras sus nuca, continuaron, pasando el pis hasta estar frente a las escaleras del 7.

-Es raro.

-¿Que?

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo- Respondió Alex mientras subían las escaleras.

-Omega, Alpha, Delta, son tres criaturas creadas a partir de genes de reptiles mutados, también tienen un gen incompleto del ser conocido como Doomsday, aún que fue muy poco, cada uno muto de una manera distinta para una especialización distinta. Alpha es una criatura similar a una serpiente, con una gran agilidad y movilidad, capaz de inmovilizar a cualquiera en segundos, además de que sus colmillos segregan un veneno paralizante que quema los nervios. Delta, un ser del tamaño de un humano, quizá más alto, veloz y con garras capaces de cortar la carne y huesos fácilmente, un experto asesino en espacios cerrados. Omega es un monstruo capaz de acabar con cualquier enemigo con una fuerza de toneladas y una piel dura como el acero, aún que necesita de mucho espacio para operar debido a su tamaño...

En ese momento un sonido le alertó, las escaleras que pisaban comenzaron a colapsar y derrumbarse. Por acto reflejo Deathstorm apunto con sus manos al suelo para liberar fuego e impulsarse para volar. Alex no podía hacer mucho, con su pierna sana daba un impulso en el suelo para girar y con la misma pierna patear la pared y ahora moverse en sentido contrario, suficiente para sujetar los tobillos de Deathstorm para irse con el, pero al instante aquel fuego que emanaba comenzó a lastimar a Alex.

-¡Mis manos!

-¡Sueltate!, si sigues así tus brazos tendrán quemaduras de tercer grado.

-Tengo que cumplir una promesa, tu solo vuela fueguitos.

En cuanto Death tocó el suelo Alex se soltó para rodar hasta una pared en unísono con sus gritos de dolor. Cuando había frenado vio sus propias manos que estaban calcinadas y la movilidad de estas era muy pobre.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda Daniel, sigueme- Decía Alex ignorando el intenso dolor que provenía de sus manos para comenzar a caminar. -No tarda en llegar.

-¿Quien?

-¿No lo viste?, una criatura destruyó las bases de la escalera. Y su tuviera que apostar diría que es uno de tus amigos reptiles.

Se paró frente a una puerta que decía "G4".

-Es aquí.

-¿No dijiste que tu objetivo es la planta 4?

-Sería imposible llegar nosotros solos...

Del suelo frente a ellos salieron cuatro garras intentando cortar la pierna de Daniel, más este alcanzó a reaccionar moviéndose a sus espaldas. Alex rápidamente retrocedió mientras con dificultad sacaba el arma que había tomado, más su dedo no reaccionaba correctamente debido a las quemaduras. De donde estaban las garras se abrió para dar paso a una criatura de 1.93m, encorvado, una piel grisasea y escamosa, ojos rojos como la sangre y desde sus dedos salían garras de 50cm de largo afiladas como cuchillas, sin dudar era Delta. Decidido Alex corrió de manera torpe hacia el mientras aplastaba el gatillo, más sin apuntar a Delta, si no que daba al panel de control junto a él y pasar junto a la criatura para aplastaba el botón con un golpe a lo que sonó una alarma, aún que esto no fue gratis, ya que el abdomen de Alex terminó con una herida profunda en uno de los costados que terminaba en la espalda dejándole en el suelo.

-Fui muy lento...

-¡Alex!- Oía eso mientras su vista se volvía borrosa, alcanzando a ver cómo una de las patas de la criatura se hundía en el metal fundido por el mismo Deathstorm y cuando quiso mover la otra pata está era unida al suelo por una gruesa capa de hielo que se extendía por su cuerpo dificultando sus movimientos.

Delta es un reptil a fin de cuentas, contando con una sangre fría que al ser expuesta a un frio mayor disminuye el ritmo cardíaco y los movimientos, sabia que sería una buena elección. Nombre Clave: Frost, Planta 7, Sala G4. Luis Lugo, el hijo de un renombrado científico cae en el mar del Ártico en medio de una expedición, su cuerpo termina congelado y el científico invirtió todos sus conocimientos y dinero en traerlo de vuelta. Hace dos años se registraron signos vitales, el hielo había pasado a formar parte de él, ya no era un humano, era algo mejor, un hombre capaz de modificar la temperatura de sus alrededores para crear formas de hielo y controlarlas, el es el Zero Absoluto, "Frost".

Por fin abría los ojos, se encontraba en un ala médica, Daniel estaba a su derecha, y al ver sus heridas estas estaban anestesiadas y cubiertas por una fina capa de hielo.

-Al fin despiertas- Decía Daniel tratando de esconder su tono preocupado con uno de tipo cool.

Alex respondía con una sonrisa adolorida mientras pasaba a sentarse para buscar con la mirada a Luis.

-Es bueno conocerte- Decía un chico de 1.70, piel blanca y fría a la vista, ojos azules cristalinos y un cabello negro que se veía cubierto de escarcha blanca, mientras que de su boca exalaba un vapor gélido, todo esto combinando con su traje de laboratorio azul, este era Luis el cual estaba un poco alejado de ellos. -Perdón por no acercarme mucho, pero el cabeza de llamas es un poco molesto.

-Acaso quieres pelea idiota- Daniel encendía su puño en fuego.

-No insinuaba eso, pero no tendría problema en darte unas lecciones- El aire alrededor de Frost de enfriaba hasta notarse escarcha.

Alex se paraba de golpe. -Alto, necesitamos trabajar juntos, no queremos que fueguitos y hielitos hagan un desastre aquí- Ambos hacían caso y se daban la espalda cruzados de brazos. -Para empezar, ¿Donde estamos?

-Ala de Enfermería en la Planta 6.

-Bien, denme un boligrafo y papel.

Sin entender muy bien, Luis le daba ambas cosas y le observaba curioso.

-Eso es todo- Decía tras terminar el papel y enrollándolo. -Luis, unelo a la a la pared. Este sin entender muy bien unía aquel papel enrollado a la pared del lugar con una capa de hielo.

Después de aquella escena seguían con rumbo a las escaleras para la planta 5, ya que Alex estaba muy herido se iba apoyando sobre los hombros de Luis y Daniel.

-Es raro.

-¿Que?- Miraba Daniel a Alex.

-Habían llamado a Omega para cazarnos, pero en su lugar llegó Delta, ¿Que sería tan importante para no poder venir?

Los tres se quedaban pensativos por unos instantes, y nadie respondió.

-Bueno, expliquenme, si tu lanzas energía cinética que genera fuego- Miraba a Daniel. -Y tu detienes los átomos para que lleguen al punto cero congelando... ¿Que pasa si sus poderes colisionan?- Decía Alex tratando de buscar una plática.

-No está mal tu pregunta, pero como es obvio yo ganaría ya que no serviría de nada intentar acelerar los átomos que están en el punto cero- Decía Luis con seguridad.

-¿Acaso eres retrasado?- Miraba Daniel a Luis. -Los átomos se acelerarían hasta estallarte en la cara- Casi se podía ver la línea de odio que viajaba mutuamente.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- Decía Alex. -¿Que tal un "Que prefieres"?

-¿Que prefieres?- Quedaba dudoso Luis.

-Ya sabes, como ¿Prefieres jamás volver a ver Netflix en tu vida o jamás volver a probar la pizza?

-¿Netflix?- Respondía sin entender Luis.

-¿Pizza?- Seguía Daniel con la misma duda.

-Bien, esto será un viaje largo...

Llegaron a la quinta planta y continuaron por un largo pasillo, Alex se ansiaba por saber que pronto llegaría a su destino.

-Y... ¿Cual es su color favorito?

-Azul- Decía Luis.

-Rojo- Respondía en sincronía Daniel.

-¿Estacion favorita?

-Invierno.

-Verano- Respondían una vez más en sincronía.

Se encontraban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al piso 4.

-Si pudieran tener un súper poder... Ah, espera...- Giraba la mirada hacia los lados para observar a ambos. -¿Que edad tienen?

-15- Contestaron por fin al unísono aquellos dos.

-Genial, yo igual tengo 15- Miraba el final de las escaleras. -Bien, fue... " divertido" esto. Por favor, no lo repitamos.

Alex comenzaba a buscar con la vista la sala "D3", hasta que por fin, después de tanto tiempo lo había logrado. Se detuvieron frente al panel y Alex estiro su mano como pudo para escribir " 6183" siendo el código para abrir la puerta de psr en par. Del otro lado se veían tres celdas con paredes transparentes de un material que parecía plástico, en la izquierda estaba sentada una chica joven, de cabellos escarlata que llegaban hasta su cintura, piel verde clara y unos profundos ojos miel que los miraron a penas entrar a la sala, era aquella chica que vio hace años en su casa.

Nombre Clave: Proyecto M, Planta 4, Sala G3. Chica huérfana de nombre Alice sin familia cercana, acogida por el proyecto para experimentar con ella y alterar sus células obteniendo cierto factor curativo, la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia u forma, además de el poder utilizar su mente para mover objetos inanimados. Siendo el sujeto 03. La talentosa chica con el gen M, apodada Mind. Al fin, después de años. En aquel momento que me pediste ayuda no hice nada, pase los siguientes días atormentandome, y me jure que buscaría la forma de ayudarte además de ayudar a quien más lo necesite, aún que tenga que romper mis brazos y piernas.

-Espera, tu eres aquel niño, ¿Que haces aqui?- Decía la pelirroja confundida.

-Un gusto lindura, soy Alexander Evans y vengo a rescatarte- Decía Alex haciendo que aquella de quedará más confundida a la vez que que se apenase y pusiese roja, al mismo tiempo Alex abría una pequeña puerta en el plástico.

-Yo soy Alice, Alice Wayne- Decía con una dulce sonrisa tras recoger un mechón de cabello y ponerlo tras su oreja.

-Espera, espera, ¿Como el multimillonario Bruce Wayne?- Decía Luis.

-Si, el es mi padre.

-¿Padre?, ¡Padre!

-Si, pero el no lo sabe, mi madre dijo que sería mejor que el no se enterase, ya que el no tenía tiempo para una familia.

-Bueno chica Wayne, debemos irnos- Decía Daniel interrumpiéndolos.

-No podemos irnos sin ellos- Señalaba las otras dos celdas.

-No gracias- Daniel se mostraba cortante.

-Tranquilo Dany, sólo vamos a liberarles rápido y nos vamos al instante.

-Yo te ayudo- Decía Luis extendiendo su mano hacia los plásticos los cuales comenzaron a congelarse y quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Salían un chico alto y delgado de piel verde y cabello naranja, y otro chico pequeño y de apariencia frágil de pelo negro.

-Gracias por libernos, estoy eternamente agradecido- Decía el pelinaranja tranquilo.

-N..no deberíamos irnos, es más seguro estar aquí- Decía el pelinegro nervioso.

-Vamos Pim al fin somos libres.

-E..esto no es libertad, ¡es anarquía!- Las vigas del lugar colapsaron para dirigirse a atacar a Luis, Daniel y Alex, más antes de que les alcanzase, las vigas dejaban de moverse debido a que el pelinegro tenía una mano atravesada en el corazón por parte del pelinaranja.

-Nunca me caíste bien Pim- Miraba su mano cubierta de sangre. -Bien. Tengo que irme- Miraba a los chicos y luego se retiraba por el techo cambiando su densidad.

Zeno, las cúspide del experimento, capaz de acceder a toda la rama de habilidades de Mr. Marthian. Con una indiferencia por los demás, un sujeto de temer.

Todos lo miraban irse sin decir más, se había quedado petrificados por la escena de asesinato, más su augurio terminó rápido dedibo a un poderoso grito que hiso temblar sus huesos, algo parecido al rugido de una criatura.

-Mierda, no encontró. Omega viene...- Decía Daniel encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas anaranjadas.

-Puede venir de cualquier lugar- El aire alrededor de Luis comenzó a descender su temperatura.

Alex moribundo trato de mantenerse firme, más sus piernas flaqueaban y sus brazos no reaccionaban. Con tantas heridas era imposible seguir, desde la pelea con la arquera, amortiguar la caída de 10 pisos, el disparo en la pierna, la quemadura de tercer grado en sus manos y la profunda herida en su costado. Era imposible que siguiera, más tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Daniel ataca directo a sus ojos, esa sería su parte más vulnerable, Luis centrate en inmovilizar sus piernas, Alice, las vigas que están sobre nosotros, inmoviliza su cuello con ellas.

Todos asentían con la cabeza mientras estaban a la espera de que Omega entrará por aquella gran puerta. Pasaron segundos agonizantes y nada sucedía haciendo que se pusieran más nerviosos. Más sucedió lo que menos esperaban, la pared a sus espaldas fue destruida de un golpe y de allí salió un brazo gigante cubierto de escamas que se movía bruscamente, estando lo más lejos Daniel y Luis, seguidos por Alex y justo dándole la espalda Alice.

El brazo de Omega se dirigió hacia Alice, más en un reflejo rápido Alex logró posicionarse entre ambos, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Alice y dando la espalda al puño de Omega el cual daba directo en su cadera mandándole disparado al frente junto a Alice mientras se escuchaba como los huesos de su cadera y espalda se destruían.

-¡Alex!- Gritaban Daniel y Luis al unísono.

Alice abría los ojos y veía a un Alex desangrado frente a ella. –Alex, reacciona…-

-Alice…- Este abría los ojos de una manera muy pesada. –No las siento. No siento mis piernas, ¡No puedo moverlas!- Decía Alex entre lágrimas.

 _ **Fin del Primer Capítulo: Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rescate

_**02**_

 _ **Rescate**_

* * *

Alex estaba tendido en el suelo, Alice ya se había levantado e intentaba ayudarle a pararse, más todo intento era inútil, las piernas del chico no reaccionaban. Junto a ellos estaban Daniel y Luis tratando de pelear contra Omega, más esto era un tarea imposible, cuando Luis creaba una estructura de hielo el fuego de Daniel la derretía, y cuando Daniel lanzaba su fuego el hielo de Luis le impedía.

-Deja de estorbar hielitos- Gritaba Daniel.

-Tal vez si tú no fueras tan inoportuno chispitas- Le regresaba la mirada de odio.

-Por favor no peleen- Decía Alice para luego mirar a Alex. –Vamos tu puedes…- Sus ojos se volvían lagrimosos.

-Tengo heridas graves, huesos rotos y los nervios dañados, me sorprende el que aun respire. Diles a los chicos el nuevo plan…

-No te abandonaremos- Interrumpió Alice.

Y ese fue el momento, cuando vi la luz irse poco a poco de mis ojos, cuando mis aliados lucharon hasta el fin, sin rendirse, fue el momento cuando las esperanzas y la voluntad se quebrantó, dando paso a la desesperación.

En la distracción por parte de Luis y Daniel debido al enfrentamiento entre ellos Omega aprovechaba para atacarles en una sacudida de brazo de manera horizontal mandándoles a volar con una gran contusión debido al golpe en la cabeza. Estos intentaban levantarse, más estaban aturdidos, en ese momento Omega se dirigió hacia Alice, la cual comenzó a lanzarle pedazos de metal de las vigas, más su piel era muy resistente, aquellos pedazos no le causaban daño alguno y al igual que a los otros la golpeó con la suficiente fuerza para crear una contusión que dejaba su cuerpo inmóvil.

-No los mates Omega, los necesitamos vivos- Interrumpía aquellas acciones la voz de un viejo que andaba con pasos medio torpes.

Alex miró que Omega comenzaba a retroceder y también el cómo Daniel, Alice y Luis se encontraba tendidos en el suelo y en la dificultad por respirar perdía la conciencia.

Mi objetivo fue salvarlos a todos, más lo único que hice fue condenarlos, ¿Nunca debí haber intervenido?...

Abría sus ojos con dificultad para ver cómo estaba sobre una camilla, su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y yeso, a la vena de su brazo estaba conectada una bolsa con suero y en su boca y nariz estaba un inhalador, mientras que junto a él estaba un viejo con bata.

-Veo que ya despiertas. No te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos están en sus celdas.

Alex intentaba hablar pero no podía por el respirador que tenía en su boca, al darse cuenta de eso el viejo se acercaba para retirar el respirador.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre Alex, estaba desesperado por venir a buscarte, más el consejo no se lo permitió- Con calma comenzaba a mezclar unas sustancias.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-El caos, el código de seguridad fue corrompido y celdas a lo largo de toda la instalación comenzaron a abrirse liberando a los sujetos de prueba. Monstruos sin control, muertes por todos lados, el pánico sucumbió a todos. Es una lástima que no encontrarán al culpable- Rellenaba una jeringa con la mezcla que había elaborado. –Me hubiera divertido experimentando con el…

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-Hace años, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, China comenzó a experimentar con humanos hasta crear un suero que transformaría a un simple soldado en un arma letal, este suero fue llamado Miracuru. En medio de la guerra, China envió todo el Miracuru existente al frente de batalla con esperanza de salir victorioso, más el submarino fue ataca y naufrago hasta un paradero desconocido, o lo era antes de que alguien lo encontrase, este hombre es Slade Wilson mejor conocido como Deathstroke, el cual en su agonía de muerte se inyectó con el Miracuru para sobrevivir, y tras perderse cualquier otra muestra del mismo, Slade se volvió un espécimen único; más hace dos años logré obtener un muestra de sangre de Slade e intenté aplicarle ingeniería inversa, más debido al tiempo que llevaba el suero en su sangre se habían mezclado perfectamente y al querer obtener el Miracuru quedaba un gen incompleto. Lo he fusionado con una droga energética- Golpeaba la punta de la jeringuilla con la escritura G7 de la cual goteaba un poco del líquido que contenía. –Esta jeringuilla es el prototipo G7, debido a que todos los sujetos anteriores han muerto mezcle genes de Mr. Marthian y de otros sujetos para aumentar la resistencia y recuperación del sujeto. ¿Sabes por qué te tengo aquí?, es por tu sangre, su estructura tiene mucha similitud con la de Slade por lo cual si sobrevives el Miracuru se adaptará perfectamente a tu cuerpo. Bien, dejando eso de lado, esto te dolerá un poco, bien, a quien engaño, esta será una enorme agonía.

-¡Aleja la jeringa de mí!, ¡No me toca ir con el médico!

En medio de los gritos aquel viejo se acercaba a la bolsa con el suero e inyectaba la sustancia en este, para en instantes aquellos gritos de juego se convirtieran en gritos de dolor pues el suero comenzó a moverse por sus venas, marcándose como si creciesen mientras se notaba un tono verde alrededor de estas, sus pupilas se dilataban y su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba, incluso se alcanzaba a notar vapor caliente saliendo de su cuerpo. Alex no dejaba de retorcerse, era como si sus venas se estuviesen quemando y desgarrando mientras su cuerpo era comprimido.

-Tsk… ¡Ahhh!- Comenzaba a escupir sangre por la presión que ejercía su propio cuerpo.

-Veo que las primeras fases son muy dañinas… Por cierto, ¿Te imaginas como di con su paradero?

-¿Ya que eres un idiota con súper sentidos?- Respondía con una sonrisa a pesar del gran dolor.

-Ja, lo hice gracias a una carta que tú dejaste congelada en el ala médica revelando tu posición, no cabe duda que solo eres un niño- De un bolsillo de su bata sacaba un papel arrugado y se lo mostraba a Alex, el cual comenzaba a leer la carta:

 _"Arquera Súper Sexy, si llegas a leer esto quiero pedirte una cita… A también que nos ayudes, reuní a un equipo (Solo son dos personas, pero creo que te caerán bien). Si te interesa la oferta nena te estaremos esperando en el piso 7, sala D3 tenemos que ir por otra lindura y luego volar el lugar. Por cierto, TKM"_ Y al finalizar la corta nota se veían unos corazoncitos.

-Fue por esa carta… Arruinaste mi carta de amor- Decía entre jadeos de dolor más manteniendo esa sonrisa irónica. –Aun que significa que he ganado. Jaque Mate.

-¿Jaque Mate?

-Ya sabes, la jugada del ajedrez que consiste en amenazar al rey de forma que no pueda defenderse y pone fin a la partida.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estas encadenado y agonizando?

-Te precipitaste y al encontrar la carta viniste por mí, más había una segunda carta, y estaré libre en 3… 2… 1…- Justo cuando decía esto una flecha pasaba rozando la mejilla del viejo que quedaba clavada en el botón que liberaba los seguros que sujetaban a Alex.

Aquel mensaje escrito con mi propia sangre bajo la mesa: "4, D3. 7, G4. 10, J5." Eran los códigos de las salas donde estaban los chicos. "D3 - 17:00" El lugar y hora de reunión. "RESCATE" Fue lo que decía pues sabía perfectamente que era imposible el que lográsemos escapar…".

Al instante el viejo intentaba huir más de pronto las agujas que estaban en la mesa se levantaron y volaron hasta amenazar su cuello manteniéndose estas en el aire.

-Hemos vuelto Alex- Decía Alice mientras entraba al lugar seguida por Luis y Daniel que mantenían su discusión.

Una flecha se encajó en la pared la cual mantenía una cuerda por la cual la arquera que había visto antes hacía rapel para llegar hasta ellos. –Tarde un poco en descifrar el mensaje.

-Los extrañe chicos- Decía Alex adolorido mientras intentaba sentarse en la mesa.

-Es bueno saber que no moriste- Decía Daniel.

-¡Omega los asesinará a todos!- Decía el doctor interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Yo lo puedo asesinar a él?- Decía Daniel encendiendo su mano en llamas.

-Él tiene razón- Decía la arquera.

-¿Tienen alguna idea?- Decía Alice.

Alex estaba sentado en la camilla y miraba su mano mientras quitaba las vendas de esta, más de fondo de comenzaban a escuchar los pasos que retumbaban en el lugar acompañados de gritos feroces. La vista borrosa de Alex comenzó a enfocar la palma de su mano que al disiparse el vapor notaba como las quemaduras ya no estaban.

-Yo tengo una…- Se arrancaba el tubo con el suero y se paraba de un brinco tambaleándose un poco a lo que todos se sorprendían por el hecho de que se podía mantener en pie. Su cuerpo había adelgazado dejando un abdomen musculoso y al por fin abría sus ojos se notaba que habían dejado de ser plateados para pasar a ser de un ámbar cristalino. –Mis huesos, siento como se están acomodando por si solos en su lugar- Miraba al viejo. -¿Por qué sucede esto?

-Tu organismo produce una gran cantidad de calcio que reconstruye tus huesos y tus propias capacidades regenerativas reorganizan los huesos donde deberían estar. Pasaste a ser un hombre inmortal, tus huesos, tejidos e incluso órganos pueden reconstruirse en minutos e incluso segundos…

-Entiendo, y, ¿Cómo es que Omega nos encuentra siempre?

-¿En serio piensas que te lo diré?

-Alice…- Ante aquellas palabras la aguja se quedaba a milímetros del ojo del viejo.

-Bien, bien, bien. Omega no posee ojos, en su lugar tiene unos sensores en su frente que detectan las formas de calor, simulando la visión térmica.

-Es todo- Decía Alex tras caminar hasta estar en medio de todos. –Luis, serías tan amable de inmovilizarlo- Y tal como dijo estas palabras cuando el viejo intento huir lo cubrió una gruesa capa de hielo.

-Está en un sueño inducido.

-Bien- Cada vez los gritos de Omega se escuchaban más fuerte. –Este es el plan…

Una criatura se movía con imponencia por los pasillos hasta que detectaba 5 formas de calor, decidiendo romper la pared que había en medio. Era una criatura de 6m de alto y 2m de ancho, brazos de 3m de largo, piel verde y escamosa como la de un reptil, con un largo hocico de 1m de largo y donde deberían de estar sus ojos había unas membranas que le daban un aspecto tenebroso. Omega había vuelto más ahora con el objetivo de aniquilar las formas de vida.

-Fueguitos, ¡Es hora!

Daniel por sus manos comenzaba a liberar llamas que se dirigían hacia las membranas de Omega haciendo que este solo vea espectros de calor sin forma aparente, para que después de unos segundos el fuego desapareciera y pareciese ante los ojos de Omega que las 5 formas habían desaparecido, más lo que en realidad sucedía es que entre Omega y los chicos había un grueso muro de hielo que distorsionaba el espectro de calor que liberaban haciendo que este sea tan bajo que no pareciesen seres vivientes. A los extremos del muro y en el centro había una flecha la cual se encontraba parpadeando como un contador que después de unos instantes daba paso a una explosión que hacía volar el muro de hielo en dirección de Omega en forma de fragmentos, creando una combinación de patrones de calor y frío haciendo que el cerebro de Omega se confundiese dándole tiempo suficiente a la arquera para lanzar flechas a sus pies las cuales al tocar suelo explotaban liberando una especie de masa pegajosa que se quedaba unida a los pies de este haciéndole imposible caminar y mientras los cristales gélidos ya habían rodeado a Omega, Alice aprovechaba esto para controlarlos y que se dirigiesen directo a las membranas perforándolas.

-Me toca- Decía Alex dirigiéndose a gran velocidad para dar un salto a una velocidad inhumana y alcanzando la altura de 5m para dar un puñetazo en el costado a Omega que generaba un fuerte crujido, tanto por que la piel de Omega se agrietaba hasta partirse como por los huesos de Alex que de igual manera se partían por la fuerza de sus mismo golpe y la resistencia de Omega. –Por lo menos pude regresarte el golpe- Omega caía con fuerza en el suelo.

-Tiene cierta capacidad regenerativa, hay que irnos antes de que se recupere- Decía Daniel dando media vuelta con rapidez.

-Se una forma de subir rápido- Decía Alex mientras se sostenía su mano rota. -¿Dónde está el elevador arquera?

-Mejor llámame Archway- Por fin en todo este tiempo la arquera mostraba una ligera sonrisa. –El elevador esta al fondo izquierda. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

No respondió en el momento y se dirigió a donde Archway le guiaba hasta ver por donde hace poco había caído. –Alice mueve una lámina y mantenla flotando- Alice movía parte del metal se separa de la pared y se ponía frente a ellos como una lámina. –Luis genera una plataforma de hielo en sima que era detenida por la lámina para que flotase. –Archway dispara un gancho a la sima- A penas el gancho tocaba la sima la chica se subía con suavidad a la plataforma y encajaba la otra punta del gancho al hielo. Después de eso Alex tomaba un par de vigas y las jalaba hasta colapsarse y romperse para luego moldearlas y terminar encajándolas en el hielo cuando tenían forma de tubo. –Alice usa todo tu poder, Archway has que el gancho suba, Daniel emite fuego por los tubos como si fueran propulsores, Luis mantén el hielo firme. Ahora, ¡todos salten!- A la orden de Alex todos tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron a ascender por el carril del ascensor.

Todos se esforzaron, Alex constantemente corregía y daba consejos mientras que pasaban unos eternos segundos hasta llegar a la sima, donde se encontraba el lobby donde todo había comenzado.

-Bien, aquí nuestros caminos se separan- Decía Archway.

-No tan rápido- Una voz ronca llamaba la atención de todos que entornaban sus ojos hacia la entrada donde estaba una figura negra acompañada de varias personas.

-No pude ser…- Los ojos de Alex se llenaban de brillo. –Es Ba-Ba-Batman- Decía entre sollozos de emoción. –NO PUDE SER, ¡SOY TU MAYOR FAN!- Pareciera que Alex estuviese teniendo una convulsión de la emoción.

-Arrow, ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-Archway comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Más bien yo debería hacerte esa pregunta Scarlett, ya hablamos de que no puedes ir a investigar por tu cuenta- Decía un hombre de capucha verde, barba larga rubia y un arco en su mano izquierda.

-Flash revisa las instalaciones- Indicaba Batman y al instante un hombre de traje rojo escarlata pasaba entre ellos a una velocidad que solo dejaba ver estelas de luz roja y rayos amarillos para después de unos segundos volver.

-Todo libre Bat, al parecer los chicos vencieron a un genomorfo y además escaparon unos cuantos.

-Entiendo. Nightwing revisa el registro de todos los que escaparon- El que parecía más joven de ellos con traje negro y un antifaz del mismo color avanzaba hasta la computadora. –Ustedes…- Miraba a los chicos. –Vienen conmigo- Batman se llevaba a los chicos como escoltados mientras Nightwing revisaba todo el sistema a detalle.

-¡Estamos en el Batimóvil!- Gritaba Alex sin poder contener su emoción.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos en problemas?

-Me da igual… ¡Estamos en el Batimovil!

-Es imposible- Daniel giraba la mirada. –Eres más idiota de lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Y Archway?- Preguntaba Alice que estaba en medio de ellos encontrándose muy apretada por el poco espacio que había al estar los cuatro en un asiento trasero.

-Se fue con Arrow- respondía Luis que estaba en uno de los extremos.

-Es una lástima, ella me había caído bien- Se acercaba con los chicos para susurrarles. –Vieron al joven de traje negro y antifaz, creo que era muy sexy…

Batman posó su mirada sobre los chicos de una manera culposa para que en instantes un escalofrío les obligase a callar. Unos incomodos minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a donde parecía una bodega.

-Señor Batman disculpe, pero, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No puedo revelar la ubicación de la guarida por lo cual hablaremos aquí- Se bajaba del automóvil. –Si no me equivoco sus nombres son Luis Lugo- Comenzaba a recorrer con la mirada a cada uno. –Deathsto…

-Daniel, Daniel Flores…- Interrumpía con miedo Alex.

-… Daniel Flores, Alexander Evans- Alex ahogaba un grito de emoción por saber que Batman conocía su nombre. -y Alice…- Hacía una pequeña pausa casi imperceptible mientras veía fijamente a la chica. –… Wayne. Ustedes son un grupo peculiar, 3 de ustedes obtuvieron características sobre-humanas bajo experimentos del gobierno, mas pueden estar tranquilos, no pueden buscarles ya que conllevaría el revelar sus experimentos. Espero que entiendan que por seguridad no podemos darles total libertad aunque sean unos niños- Estos bajaban la cabeza. –Ustedes serán reubicados en lo que vemos que hacer, contactamos con personas que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a la causa. Daniel tu irás a Central City, te quedarás con un médico forense llamado Bartolomew Allen, Luis irás a Metropolis con el reportero Clark Kent y Alice, tu irás a Gotham con el multimillonario Bruce Wayne… Los tres estarán bajo vigilia- Miraba a Alex. –A ti te llevaremos con tu padre.

-¿Mi padre está bien?- Decía la recordar el hecho de que él se encontraba dentro de los laboratorios.

-Sí, Superman lo encontró, en este momento está siendo llevado a tu casa.

-Bien…- Giraba su mirada a con los chicos. –Espero y nos volvamos a ver, fue un gusto, Daniel, Luis, Alice.

Los tres estiraban sus manos hacia el frente y las juntaban como puños para despedirse de Alex. –Gracias por todo Alex, nos salvaste- Decía Luis.

-Eres el mejor- Sonreía Alice.

-Cuando necesites algo solo habla- Afirmaba Daniel.

A Alex se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos y chocaba los puños con ellos. –Chicos… vayan con todo- Daba una enorme sonrisa de par en par.

-Es hora de llevarte a tu casa Alex. Luis, Superman te llevará. Daniel, tu irás con Green Lantern. Alice, tu irás con Miss Marthian- Este sentenciaba y se subía al Batimovil.

-Adiós- Se despedía Alex y subía al Batimovil.

Mientras cerraba la puerta lograba ver como tres figuras llegaban volando y aterrizando frente a ellos. Eran los tres superhéroes antes mencionados.

-Bien, hay que hacer esto rápido- Decía un hombre alegre de traje azul, capa roja y una "S" en su pecho. -Yo soy Superman, y si no me equívoco Luis, tu vas conmigo- Le extendía la mano con una sonrisa. A lo que Luis se la estrechaba para en un parpadeo comenzar a elevarse en el aire jalado por el hombre de acero. -Sujétate bien, no querrás caerte.

-Yo soy Green Lantern- Continuaba un hombre de traje verde y antifaz con el dibujo de una linterna en el pecho. -Sepárense un poco- Apuntaba con el anillo a Daniel y al instante este retrocedía asustado. Del anillo surgió un as de luz verde que al alcanzar a Daniel se expandía como una esfera para rodearlo y alzarlo en el aire. -A volar- Tanto Lantern como Daniel se iban por los aires.

-Dejando de lados a esos idiotas inmaduros… es un gusto, soy Miss Marthian- Decía con una amable sonrisa una chica de traje azul y una "X" en el. Había algo que sorprendía a Alice, la chica tenía una piel verde y cabello rojo como ella.

-H… Hola soy Alice.

-Me enteré que eres parecida a mí, y deberías estar asustada. Por eso me ofrecí para poder ayudarte, te aconsejarle para usar tus poderes, como una amiga o incluso una hermana mayor- Su sonrisa de volvía más cálida.

-Gracias- Decía un poco sorprendida, mas era como si algo dentro de ella a tranquilizara y alegrará.

-Primero, entiendo que aún no dominas tu transformación. Tal vez sea un poco frustrante quedarte así. Sólo cierra los ojos, respira profundo- Alice sin cuestionar hacia caso. -Piensa en aquella apariencia que te gustaría… mantenla en tu mente, sólo piensa, y libera tu estrés, relájate…- Entre estas palabras Alice intentaba actuar, su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse y su piel a cambiar de color hasta adquirir una piel blanca pálida igual a la humana.

-Ves no es tan difícil- Le sonreía tranquila. –Ahora toma mi mano, te llevaré volando, ya que esto no es algo tan fácil.

Alice sujetaba su mano sintiéndose más feliz y con mayor firmeza, en toda su vida nunca había tenido algo parecido, alguien que se proclamase como su hermana -¡Sí!- Con una sonrisa notaba el cómo se elevaba por los aires tendida por Miss Marthian.

Cuando estaban en la sima se podían ver las nubes muy cerca mientras que los edificios bajo ella eran pequeños, era algo muy liberador y alegre. –Algún día te enseñare a volar por ti misma- Aclaraba Miss Martian.

-Sería genial- Poco a poco los tumultos de la ciudad desaparecían para dar paso a una mansión enorme, donde aterrizaban dejando unas estelas de viento.

Martian se acaercaba a la puerta y con golpeteos llamaba a esta. Pasaron unos segundos de tensión, pero al final abrió un señor ya mayor y de traje, de pelo canucio y un monóculo. -Buenos días señoritas. El señor Bruce me informó de su visita, mi nombre es Alfred y estoy a su servicio.

-Hola Alfred, ella es Alice, quedará con ustedes...

-Si, entiendo- Giraba su mirada a con la chica. -Si gusta ir pasando, acomodese, el señor Bruce no ha de tardar en llegar.

Sin poder hablar Alice aceptaba con la cabeza y pasaba rápido dejando detras a Alfred y Miss Martian, quedando maravillada con la decoración que parecía única de cuentos, se notaba que era gente de dinero. Camino hasta encontrarse con una enorme puerta que estaba entre abierta y donde del otro lado había una enorme biblioteca. -Hay muchos libros. Que genial- Miraba de un lado a otro asombrada hasta que una figura entró por una de las puertas de los costados.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Hablaba un chico de pequeña estatura, de unos diez años, cabello azabache y ojos azules frios y penetrantes.

-Hola pequeño- Decía Alice alegre. -Soy Alice y estaré viviendo con ustedes.

-No pregunté tu nombre. Bruce no me dijo nada de ti- La miraba de pies a cabeza juzgandole.

-Tranquilo niño, eres un niño muy tierno- Alice acercaba su mano a despinarlo, más este daba un salto lateral.

-No me toques idiota. ¡No me importa quien seas, no me agradas!

-Tranquilo Damian, no trates mal a nuestra invitada- Por la misma puerta entraba un chico alto, de tez blanca y ojos azules. -Es un gusto, mi nombre es Richard Grayson, aún que me puedes llamar Dick- Decía alegre y tranquilo.

Al verlo Alice se puso completamente roja ya que según ella era muy guapo. -H...Hola- Su voz y manos temblaban. -Yo me llamo aqui y ahora vivire Alice... digo...- Bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Reía de manera amable. –Tranquila, no mordemos, bueno solo el enano de aquí- Giraba su mirada a Damian el cual daba un brinco de molestia al instante.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Dick no respondía solo sacaba la lengua burlón a lo que Alice tapaba su boca para ahogar una risa.

-¡Maldito!- Sonaba una voz ronca de fondo.

-Rayos, me tengo que ir- Decía Dick a Alice para después salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

-Donde estas idiota- Por la puerta del costado entraba un joven alto y fornido, de cabellos obscuros y puntas blancas aparte de unos ojos verdes. –Mocoso, por donde se fue el idiota.

-Salió por la puerta principal- Indicaba Damian tranquilo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando noto a Alice. -¿Y tú eres?

-A…Alice- Decía con miedo.

-Bien…- Se dirigía en búsqueda de Dick.

-Jason Todd, el idiota más grande que puedas conocer- Agregaba Damian.

-Yo creo que es lindo- Comentaba Alice alegre la cual se llevaba una mirada culposa de Damian sonrojándose.

En una ciudad alejada de allí se encontraba Superman junto a Luis. El héroe tocaba a la puerta y en un parpadeo desaparecía dejando a solas a Luis y con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¡Voy!- Se escuchaba una dulce voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

El nudo de Luis se densificaba, ni si quiera sabía el que tenía que decir, más la espera acabo rápido, tras la puerta que se abría se veía una joven chica de piel blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos azules cristalinos. – ¿Tu eres Luis no?, yo soy Kara. Se bienvenido, Clark salió pero volverá dentro de poco- Se apartaba de la pasada para que Luis pudiese pasar. – ¡Conner ven a saludar!

Surgía una segunda figura, cabellos negros y ojos celestes. -Hola chico... emm, bienvenido...- Decía sin saber el como romper la tensión.

-H.. Hola- Luis llevaba las manos a los bolsillos nervioso.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien- Decía Kara con una gran sonrisa.

Por otra parte en Central City, Creen Lantern bajaba junto una esfera que contenía a Daniel.

-¿Aquí me quedare?- A diferencia del resto, esta vez Daniel daba un paso al frente y golpeteaba la puerta. –Disculpen.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Decía un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos esmeralda que se encontraba a la espalda de Daniel.

El chico azabache saltaba asustado para girar la mirada. -¿Cuándo llegaste allí?, ¿Quién mierda eres?

-Yo pregunte primero, bueno da igual- Mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Yo soy Wallence West, pero llámame Wally.

-Uhm, yo soy Daniel Flores- Decía el chico desconfiado.

-Tu nombre es gracioso, digo…- Daniel le pasaba una mirada fría. –Ya, ya, mi tío está en su trabajo aún, pero no te preocupes, yo te mostrare el lugar.

-Bueno, tengo que irme chicos- Green Lantern se alzaba en el aire.

Primero Alex… y ahora este tipo. –Por favor no me dejes con este idiota- Decía al verlo irse.

-Oye eso dolió- Decía Wally de brazos cruzados.

En Star City el ritmo era más lento. Arrow entraba acompañado por Archway a la Arrow Cave.

-¡Estas en serios problemas Scarlett.

-Ya, perdón Oliver.

-Es que acaso no pensabas tus acciones…

-Trataba de demostrarte que yo sola podía- Scarlett se quitaba su antifaz.

-Me demostraste lo imprudente que puedes llegar a ser.

-Tranquilo viejo- Una mano se posaba sobre la cabeza de Scarlett apoyándose en esta. –Me recuerda mí en mis inicios- Era un joven alto y esbelto, cabello anaranjado y ojos añil. Scarlett al verlo sonreía leve.

-Roy, siento recordarte que no eres el mejor ejemplo- Decía Oliver.

-Vas a empezar. Solo perdona a la enana y vayamos a celebrar, logro un gran avance allá.

-No me digas enana Roy…- Decía Scarlett molesta.

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran chicos- Afirmaba Oliver a lo que Roy reía con aire de superioridad.

Volviendo a con Alex el cual estaba en el Batimovil.

-Mis amigos no me lo van a creer.

-¿De qué hablas?- Decía un Batman confuso.

-No me creerán que te conocí. Al llegar, ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?- Los ojos de Alex brillaban.

Batman no respondía y seguía con su vista al frente.

-Vamos Bats, ¿Te puedo llamar Bats?, por casualidad no estás buscando otro Robin, puedo pasarte mi currículo.

-Podrías guardar silencio- Decía mientras por fin se veía frente a ellos la casa de Alex.

-Está bien…

Ambos bajaban y ante las puertas de la casa ya estaba esparando el padre de Alex con una enorme sonrisa de alegría.

-Espero que mi hijo no le haya dado muchos problemas señor…

-Tiene un buen hijo- Miraba fijamente a Alex. –Cuídelo bien.

-Claro señor.

-¿Seguiremos en contacto?- Decía Alex mientras veía la retirada de Batman.

-Olvídalo chico, aléjate de todo esto- Batman subía al Batimovil y se iba.

-Bueno Alex, es mejor que entremos, tienes una visita.

-¿Visita?- Cuestionaba Alex mientras entraban para luego ver a un hombre sentado, de cabellera blanca, barba de candado y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-¿Recuerdas a tu tío Slade?

Batman se encontraba hablando por el comunicador con otros miembros. -Flash, Superman ya han llegado los chicos, bien. ¿Cyborg que lograron encontrar?... varias criaturas peligrosas y entre ellos alienígenas cautivos. Mantengan a los chicos bajo vigilancia, creo que algo grande se aproxima.

Meridian City, en las afueras se veía un lugar desértico, se veía a un hombre de piel albina, cabello rosado brillante, un saco de vestir blanco y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, además de un bastón largo que tenía la agarradera en forma de gancho.

-Hueles eso, es un hermoso día- Decía en un paso danzante.

-Podrías no hablar por favor, me das asco- Decía hostil una chica que caminaba a su lado, de cabello negro largo y un traje que hacía combinación con este. Una katana acompañaba a su costado la cual sujetaba con fuerza. –Si, entiendo que no puedo asesinarlo- Decía como si alguien le hablase.

-¿Te he dicho antes que me das miedo?

-¿Cuánto falta?

El hombre de blanca se paraba de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Llegamos- Golpeaba con su bastón el suelo tres veces a lo que el suelo se comenzaba a partir y daba paso a una pequeña cabina de donde se escuchaba una voz ronca.

-Forasteros, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, respondan rápido o serán consideras una amenaza.

-Vamos, vamos, soy yo el patrocinador de este show. Y habiendo cumplido mi parte del trato al liberar a los soldados capturados, espero que ustedes cumplan la suya, ¡Juntos el mundo verá su fin como nunca!- Extendía sus manos hacia el frente.

-Adelante- Se abrían las puertas de la cabina. –Se bienvenido a la raza más poderosa- Al bajar en la cabina se lograba ver un gran hangar lleno de armas futuristas de destrucción masiva.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Segundo Capitulo.**_

 _ **¿Quien es el hombre de blanco?, ¿Qué es lo que planean?, ¿Que hace Slade en la casa de Alex?**_

 _ **Bueno, quiero agradecer por el apoyo que tuvo el primer capitulo, espero que este les guste de igual manera.**_

 _ **Cualquier critica y sugerencia la acepto con mucho gusto... Yami fuera.**_


End file.
